In the End
by ShadowhuntingAngel
Summary: This is POST Angel/my version of Nevermore.  Max and the Flock know that they must take down The Doomsday Group at the roots. Will the world end? Who will Max choose? And who is Raven? FAX! IggyxOC  I suck at summaries.  Rated T for violence and some mild swearing.  Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Fan Fiction.**

** I own nothing, Maximum Ride is written by James Patterson. Please read and review.**

* * *

><p><strong>Angel POV<strong>

I wake up slightly 'out of it', not knowing where I am, but then I get my grasp of reality back. There is a harsh bright light shining down on me in a stark, all white room. I shiver. I am lying on a cold metal table connected to beeping machines and tubes coming out of my arms that lead up to bags of IV fluids intended to keep me unconscious. I hear a cold voice coming from somewhere outside of my bright white room say sarcastically, "When she wakes up we will send her off to kill the **_great_** Maximum Ride."

Another voice answered the sarcastic voice and said, "But we can't just send her back and expect her to kill Max. So what do we do?" I KNEW that voice. I fell into unconsciousness thinking back in my memory where that voice was familiar.

It was Max II.

* * *

><p><strong>Fang POV<strong>

Maya and I flew to meet the rest of the "gang" (Holden, Star, Kate, and Ratchet) at the JFK Airport in New York. Maya asked, "I'm going to go get some food. Do you want anything, Fang?"

"No, I'm not hungry." I say emotionless.

I don't want to let anyone know that I felt terrible for leaving Max in Paris after we couldn't find Angel. Angel was my little sister. Of course I was very upset, but the only thing I can do for her now is find the people responsible for her death.

"I'll meet you at...," she looks down on her watch, "11:45 - right here after you find everybody, OK?", she says as she walks toward the glass entrance doors, not waiting for an answer from me. I turn back to search for my "gang" again. Then I see them as they see me. I wave them to a hallway as we join up.

"Hey Fang, what are we going to do now?" Star asks as they all look expectantly at me.

I think to myself, "I am still not used to this 'leader' thing and I wonder how Max does it... No. Don't think about Max. You have your own problems to deal with." I simply answer, "Ummm... Well, we need to figure out where the DG's headquarters is and take it down."

They all nod in agreement.

"Hey, by the way, where's Maya?" Ratchet asks as she visually scouts the crowded airport for Maya.

I look at the clock and notice it's noon already. Maya is 15 minutes late.

"She told me she was going to get some food and she would be back at 11:45." I say, generally confused as to why she isn't back yet.

"Well let's go find her", says Ratchet.

I just nod, unable to say anything while I go over everything that could have happened to her.

We start walking over to a line of shops and cafés.

"Let's spread out. We'll cover more ground that way. Ratchet you take Quinte Pizza, **[AN: Quinte means wings in Italian]**. "Holden - Jake's Bar and Grill, Star and Kate - Bean's Café. Go now", I order. They disperse to carry out my orders.

I hurry back to the entrance of the airport again and see Maya. I run over to her.

"Where have you been? We have been looking for you." I say a with a little to much concern in my voice. She looks taken aback by how I say that.

"I said that I was going to be back by 12:30, and here I am." She says, not looking at me.

"No, you didn't, you said 11:45. The gang is out looking for you. I, I, I, was worried…about you." I say stuttering. _Oh my god, what did I just say?_

She just stares at me.

"You, you were worried about me?", she says with the same questioning look Max has.

I look down. "Yeah. I was worried something bad had happened to you", I say without thinking.

_Oh no, I think, why did I just say that? _

"Oh, OK," she says with obvious tension in her voice. "Well, let's go find the others and tell them that I'm back."

**Next chapter to come by the weekend!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Max POV**

This is 200 times worse than when Fang left, at least I can see him again, I will never see Angel again. My baby. Gone. Not coming back. Dead. No, I don't know for certain. But I must entertain the fact that after 6 hours of searching and finding only a shoe that she is dead. But life goes on. We need to find my mom, Ella, and Jeb. We all fly to Washington D.C in surprisingly good time. We finally arrived at my mom's house to do more research on the DG. We're sitting at the kitchen table in my mom's house. Nudge is in the center of the table with the computer, doing what she does best, hacking.

"I found something." Nudge exclaims.

"Great, what did you find?" Iggy asks, looking towards sound of Nudge's voice.

"The DG's headquarters is in Seattle, Washington, and it's huge, you could fit 5 Sears towers in it laying down, if I could redesign it I would make it a house and I would have the worlds largest- MUHRHMRH."

Iggy slaps a hand over her mouth with surprisingly good aim.

"Just tell us what else we need to know before our ears start bleeding. Please." Iggy says angrily, his hand still on Nudge's mouth, just in case she starts rambling again.

Iggy removes his hand from Nudge's mouth.

"Ok, pushy." Nudge says putting her hands up in submission.

"Sorry I just upset about losing Angel. I shouldn't have gone off on you like that."

I flinch at Angel's name. I turn away from the Flock. I don't want them to see their leader cry. Iggy's insane hearing picks up on my "silent" whimpers.

"Oh, Max," he puts an arm around my shoulder. "I'm sorry I know it's too soon. We're all upset, but the best thing we can do is destroy the people who killed her." Iggy says quietly.

I cringe at the word "killed". We don't know if she's dead, I just don't want to believe it.

Dylan walks over from the table over to me. Iggy goes back to the table next to Nudge.

Dylan hugs me, he actually hugged me. I push him off. He looks taken aback by being pushed.

"Get lost." I say, anger evident in my voice.

"No need to be like that." He says walking back to me. He pulls an ice pick from out of nowhere and tries to stab me. I of course being the great Maximum Ride, missed the first thrust. He came after me again but Nudge and Iggy we're there fighting him off. Nudge kicks him where the sun don't shine. But he was still standing and he again thrusted his ice pick out and Iggy is caught in between it hits him in the upper left arm. He screams out in pain, holding his wound, blood seeping through his fingers. He hits the ground with a thud. Dylan goes for the kill.

"Iggy!" I scream.

I get in between him and Iggy. I punch at his face, getting his nose, there was a crunch and blood started pouring out. Eww. He still seems unaffected by his now broken nose. But Nudge comes up behind him and hits him in the head with, no joke, a frying pan, knocking him unconscious.

I ran to Iggy, he was holding his injured arm, squinting through the pain. I sprinted into the living room, and on the bookshelf, was the first aid kit. I quickly walked back in to the now bloody kitchen. Nudge was had a dish towel wrapped around Iggy's stab wound.

"Here, I have the first aid kit." I say sitting on the ground next to Nudge.

"I don't think that a first aid kit can fix this. I know how much you hate hospitals, but he needs professional help." She says looking down at the white dish cloth now tie-dyed with red.

"Fine. Let's go. Wait, where's Dylan?" I ask.

"Oh he's over there." Gazzy looks over to where the unconscious Dylan was supposed to be. "He was there a second ago." Gazzy says.

"Oh crap." I mutter.

* * *

><p><strong>Fang POV<strong>

Maya and I finally found the rest of the gang in the massive amount of people in the line of shops near JFK.

"Ok, what's next?" Maya asks.

"Research." I utter.

"Great, let's find a McDonalds. I'm starving." Ratchet exclaims.

I hear someone calling my name from a little ways behind me.

"Fang! Wait!"

I turn to see a black haired girl with swoopy side bangs covering one eye, wearing a black ruffled, belted cocktail dress, with black, white, and gray checkered Converse with black and white striped knee socks, a delicate black star necklace, and a shiny black ring styled like a belt with diamonds for the buckle, running to catch up with us. I notice the only color on her was the bright, shiny orange belt.

When she finally caught up, she immediately started talking.

"Hi I'm Raven, and believe it or not, I'm your twin sister." She says breathlessly.

Let me tell you right now, I am not easy shocked but this blew me away.

"Wait. WHAT?" I say incredulously.

"I'm Raven, you are my twin brother, and I also have wings just like you."

"Why don't you come with us? We're going to McDonalds." Maya suggested.

"Sure." My "sister" agreed.

We proceeded to the McDonald's across the street from the line of shops. I casually got 5 Big Macs, 4 large fries, 2 large sodas, and 3 apple pies. Why yes of course they looked at us funny and asked us sarcastically if we wanted to super size that.

Everyone else ordered and sat down at the table closest to the door. I guess old habits die hard.

"Please explain why you think that we are twins." I implore, taking a bite out of one of my five hamburgers.

"I found out very recently from a man named Jeb." I froze.

"Jeb told you this?" I question.

"Yes, why do you know him?" She asks with a quizzical look.

"You could say that." I say angrily. My anger not directed at her, but at Jeb.

"Anyway I heard you left the Flock and started your own. So, I wanted to ask you if I could join. I can see the future. You need me."

"Fine, you're in."

"Just like that?" she asks.

"Just like that", I say.

* * *

><p><strong>I own nothing.<strong>

**I do not own the characters, except Raven. James Patterson owns Maximum Ride.**

**Please review. I will have the next chapter up before the weekend.  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Fang POV**

"Hey guys I think I found something." I say, raising my head to look at everyone at the table.

"What did ya find?" Ratchet asks.

I look over to my twin sister, Raven. I notice she's very pale and she is squinting, like she's trying to see through fog.

"I have to go to the bathroom", she says, getting up from the table and hurrying towards the bathrooms.

"Hello, Earth to Fang." Maya says impatiently.

I shake my head to clear it. I guess I didn't realize that I was staring after my sister, but she just didn't seem 'right'. "Ya? Umm, can you guys…, can you wait a sec?" I say, getting up from the table.

"Where are you going?" Maya asks, but, I ignore her.

I slowly walk to where the bathrooms are, down a hallway. I notice she collapsed on the ground towards the end of the hallway. I run down the short hallway and kneel down next to her. She opens her dark eyes immediately after I kneel down.

"Oh my god, it was terrible," she says, breathing hard, like she was waking up from a nightmare.

"What the hell just happened?" I ask, trying to keep the anger out of my voice.

"I had a vision, I…, I saw you and a girl with kind of dirty blond hair and brown eyes." It was Max, I thought silently. "She was dying, y-you were crying. You were pleading with her to say with you, but she was too injured."

I was stunned. Could it be that Max will die? She might be wrong, but if she's not, I might lose Max.

"Are you sure it was Max?" I ask, my voice shaky as I try to keep my voice from breaking.

"Max? Is that what she looks like?" She questions, eyes wide.

I nod, too shocked to speak.

"Well, I have been wrong before..."

"Right now, I really hope you **are** wrong," I whisper to myself.

* * *

><p><strong>Max POV<strong>

Let me tell you it is not easy lugging a 100 something pound, mutant bird kid, but it's even harder when you're FLYING and lugging a 100 something pound mutant bird kid.

Iggy found that it hurt to fly, so, now, Nudge and I are carrying him to the nearest St. Joseph Hospital, 15 minutes from my mom's house.

We walk through the Jedi doors (automatic sliding doors for the ER department) and we half carry Iggy to the patient intake nurse's desk. The intake nurse is a middle aged woman with badly dyed dark brown hair and a completely ridiculous stripe of grey down the center (I really wanted to ask her if she was a skunk hybrid), light green eyes, and a none-too-subtle scowl on her face. I look over to Iggy and notice the dish towel serving as an extra large Sham-Wow was now completely soaked in Iggy's blood.

"Can I help you?" she snarls.

I don't say anything until Nudge nudges me [AN: note the irony]. Then I think I should probably say something.

"My brother was stabbed in the arm with an ice pick and he's losing a lot of blood." I say "Fangly". **[AN: Yes I notice that it is not a word, but I just made it one. ]**

"Just take a seat. We'll call you back when we're ready for you." She sneered.

"WHAT! MY BROTHER IS BLEEDING TO DEATH AND YOU TELL US TO TAKE A SEAT? ARE YOU INSANE?" I argue.

"Excuse me, missy, but if you don't take a seat I will call security and your brother will get no help." She snarls.

I'm about to start screaming at her again, when Iggy somehow gets enough energy to put a hand on my shoulder and says chuckling quietly, "Max, she's not worth it, I'll be fine, I'm not going to die."

"You better not die, or I'll kill you." I say, only momentarily relieved, when Iggy collapses on the standard white hospital tile.

"Iggy!" The flock yells.

"We need help over here!" I scream.

Two nurses that were, until very recently, drinking coffee and laughing in the corner, rushed over to help. They lifted Iggy onto the gurney that was conveniently sitting in the corner of the ER waiting room, probably for an emergency such as this. They pushed the gurney through the swinging doors that lead into the treatment area. I try to get back there too, when a nurse came up and put herself between Iggy's gurney and me.

"You're going to have to wait here until he's stable", she says, ushering the Flock and me to some chairs up against the taupe colored wall of the ER waiting room.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliff hanger! Dun, dun, dunnnnnnnnn!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**I know have not posted a chapter in a while. So here you go - a new chapter!**

**I want to thank the 1 person who reviewed twice. So thank you, ninjabookworm! Please guys, R&R. Tell me if you like it, if you hate it, whatever. I will also take suggestions if it's not going the way you want it to go.**

* * *

><p><strong>Fang POV<strong>

I shuffle my way across the McDonalds' brown tile flooring. Raven follows close at my heels. I think I should at least send an email to the Flock, concerning Max's possible death. I shiver, but no one notices. I have to say something about what just happened.

"Raven had a vision about Max." I say with my voice shaking.

"Are you sure it wasn't about me?" Maya asks, directing her question at my sister. (It still feels really weird saying that.)

"I don't know. It could be you, but there's no way to tell if it's of you or Max."

"Well," Maya says incredulously. "What happened in the vision?"

"Umm…" Raven looks to me for support. I give her an almost imperceptible nod. She continues, "Max, I mean Max or **you,** could quite possibly die." She concludes with extreme bluntness.

Maya coughs while drinking her soda. "WHAT?" She chokes out before going into another fit of coughing.

Raven looks at me with a pained expression, before looking back at the now red-faced Maya. (partly from the coughing and partly from the general shock of it all)

"I-I had a vision of one of you dying. Fang was with one of you, crying." She says hesitantly.

Yep, she threw in the ' Rock was crying' part in there. There goes my dignity.

Maya's eyes widened. "You were what?" She says in disbelief.

I don't say anything, but Raven does.

"One of you was dying and Fang was crying and begging to say with him." She says keeping hear voice quiet.

* * *

><p><strong>Iggy POV<strong>

"WHAT! MY BROTHER IS BLEEDING TO DEATH AND YOU TELL US TO TAKE A SEAT? ARE YOU INSANE?" Max yells.

"Excuse me, missy, but if you don't take a seat I will call security and your brother will get no help." The intake nurse snarls.

Max is about to start screaming at the woman again but I put a hand on her shoulder and quietly chuckling in her ear, "Max, she's not worth it, I'll be fine, I'm not going to die."

"You better not die, or I'll kill you." She says half joking.

Then, I get a sudden dizzy feeling and hit the hospital tile with a thud.

"IGGY!"

That was the last thing I heard before falling into unconsciousness.

I wake up in a very uncomfortable hospital bed, but considering all the cave floors and tree branches I have slept on in the past. I can't complain.

"Iggy? Are you awake?" Max asks concerned.

* * *

><p><strong>Max POV<strong>

"Iggy? Are you awake?" I ask, trying to keep my voice from breaking.

He just rolled over and muttered something that was impossible to hear.

"Iggy?" I repeat.

He rolls back over.

"Huh?"

"So, you **ARE** awake."

"Ya, I am now, but what happened?"

"You passed out from loss of blood, the Flock and I had to give you blood. Oh, and you are on some MAJOR pain pills." I tell him.

He just nods, rolls back over, and within seconds he's snoring.

A couple minutes later the rest of the Flock walk in.

"How much longer do we have to wait until we can leave?" Gazzy asks.

"Well, they said 2 days, so that's like 12-24 hours for us." I answer.

"'K what happens after that?" Nudge asks.

"Well we know where the DG headquarters is, let's take it down, once and for all."

The Flock, minus Iggy, nods.


End file.
